


Community

by Merfilly



Category: Freedom Series - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harvest time, and it makes Zainal and Kris notice something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Community

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).



"It was easier when we just stole things from the machines," Kris told her husband. He flashed his grin her way, before swinging the scythe again. She had to stop, shielding her eyes against the light, just to appreciate that view, as his Catten body rippled with pure grace and strength. Nearby, Peran and Bazil were working just as hard, while Zane and May stayed under their watchful eyes, being helpful.

"Easier, but not right? Catten take from others, Eosi take from Catten, all wrong," Zainal said, finding the use of manual tools satisfying on a level he had never anticipated.

"Not right, but easier," Kris answered, returning to her part of the harvest work. All around, members of the colony were working, even the elders carrying water or cool rags, as well as refreshing snacks. "Still, there's one more reason this is better than stealing from the Harvesters."

"Only need reason of rightness, but tell?" Zainal asked, dropping some of the English words as he continued to work.

"It means it's ours for real, and it lets us all be together to work on it."

Kris's words made Zainal look around, noting how much work had already been done on the field, and how much support and cooperation was happening. He smiled again, especially when he saw two of the young human females trying to work as close to his natural sons as they could.

This was home, and this kind of work was far better than the life he had known, Zainal was convinced. The biggest part of that was in the sense of community and belonging.

His eyes fell on his mate, watching her work swiftly and efficiently, making him amend his previous thought. Maybe second biggest, because Kris was definitely the best reason for anything that had happened since he was dropped.

"Work, Zainal," she teased him. "We need your muscles."

"Show you more muscles, tonight," he promised her, making her laugh and blush fiercely.


End file.
